of nightflight and nona
by Evil seductresss
Summary: ths is a past flashback tjis id the nona and versel side of the story nthe oher nest that kahuakhau origionaly vited i wannerd to explore that part is great imvolves deatgbringer and lottas old faves REVISED AND COMPLEATD!


**_war! war has begun in the following year of the now known major threat of dangerous vipre loaw azeos aranidae and his new force of deadly nadder converted followers shadows coming desaster for another dragon species now currupted. the following takes place days after the cure blue oleandor proudly administered by rising night fury denix-replay loaw snarna mandalore cures the nest of the poision deathbringers ealier attack on the nest inflicted thier near death. things reach a boiling point as the god protectors influence grows this is thier story._**

the black night fury, known to the two leggeds as 'nert furt: devestators' paced impaitently in a newer hideout in the slate grey mountains close to where **she** nearly layed him to rest. "nona that self obsessed foolish imbecile: why cant she stay dead? well one way or another im going to make her dust and ashes by the time my violet flames are through with her and can worry about that white slippy scap of scales no longer" he growled to himself. maybe his leader didnt quite understand his weariness at those blinded other dragons, the great many of them. lucklily for them one good thing the process of the resistant furys left back then tainting thier minds and how to effiiently wipe out a resistant dragon were erased, leaving them compleately fragmented and physicaly clueless. this dragon hoped it was due to the moons power teaching them a lesson; those who didnt walk its true path to enlightenment became useless to it. dragon deathbringer (loaw nezere alterious) wasnt the sole soul attending to various tasks here, among him and and all the other deadly nadder followers recently converted to first test thier abilities on a human village (another story night of the fury) was another of his rare kind.

deathbringer didnt quite count her as one though, not sience he used to follow her instead of kahuakhaun when smartly she hatched her own rebellion. shame for him it went wrong so fast like all the ither things hed betted would work when leader after another lost to the other side. deathbringer still visioned this slim not quite as sleek dragoness as his mate. but there the courpose of her rotting form stood out, blue and white form staring emotionlessly. the black brutes origional leader was challenged by the freed dragoness and killed because of it. deathbringer still loved the sight of her but no longer did her soul occupy the body, a fact the brute found still secretly disturbing. he didnt know wether to call her nightflight or the title she came to be nefariously known as: loaw shar versel, alone but powerful in dragonic. he pushed gruffly through the on edge nadders in his way and padded to the stock still eyes boring into his own dragoness. "you look worse every day" he commented "youre going to need a new body soon or youll crack apart when you fly. lets hope you dont end my proud life to get another."

the courpose said nothing so the black brute walked away. just then he felt an awful waekness inside him spreading rapidly. deathbringer fell onto his front paws in agony. through it he understood someone was tacking away his power. he was dying. he also knew who was causing this. the pain suddenly vanished but that sudden weakness was the devine bloodlust dathbringer was becoming accustomed to givin to him by one entity. ignoring the nadders in his way he whirled to throw the still staring into him courpose. it hadnt moved but now he saw its eyes had slitted. "ignorance. sssleep might ssspare him pain. awake the dragon sssufferssss. the leader knowsssss well what hesss doing. you learn ressspect, you survive longer. if not" versel hissed in its slithery way of talking. he faced it submissively. "yes i get it. why am i denied my enemy at wits end? all i wish is to avenge nightflight. i blame nona for her blindness and for her death. that mutch is clear to me."

he tried again. "we sit on our haunches twittling our wings while they make our goal further away then ever. how is this being smart? ive tried but araniedae doesnt have it in him to lead. i do! we smash all our talons into thier confidant snouts ages ago if you bestowed the title on me and we didnt exactly have these...things with us but the true bretheren of night furys at my side. even better if loaw dagny wasnt killed by nona, the worst mistake you allowed to suseed her. look where she got us" he growled accusingly. when the god protectors orbs merely stared back emotionlessly deathbringer shudderd his wings in agitation and walked off. Sometimes the animated boy of versel cpuld be annoying. it wasnt always this way the brute remembered, even he was all in a falsefied version of the truth. in a cave. a tale of his greatest becoming enemy and potential lovely speckled mate. all before loaw okar kahuakhauns first true followers found them and slew them all. a tale **of nightflight and nona.** deathbringer recalled four years ago.

* * *

the young creature yapped with delight, untouched by the two leggeds metal teeth or any of that. her mother fury of the usual mostly ebon scales looked from her to the one creature they considered very fiendly in the nest but odd because of one thing, her scale tones consisted of a few black patches on an ear plate or leg but most called her the albino dragoness. there were so many furys in the nest clump that not many remembered the females real name. this one did. "nona, shes going to be so fit for flying in not long a time. maybe she could fly alongside your strong appearing wingspawn. shes so cute! what do you say?" nona already had knowledge that the old furys mother was a tad enthusiastic. maybe a bit too mutch so. it took a long time before furys reached thier full combat and fightworthy age so hopefully her sister didnt grow up like her brimming with it. a wishful thought.

"i think you dragged me here because im very sore on the eye because of my scales and so im the one that shall be very noticed and more so with a consistantly talking young fury." she teased her even though nona came off larger then the average fury. nona couldnt recall who bourne her into the world. the mother sensed disspointment but didnt voice sutch, her smallish dark sleek wings drooping. a slight rustle of even sleeker quieter wings at the caves entrance wernt even noticed until the owner of it made itself known. "indeed she may be but im cuter of course. i always am for now and will be forever. at least as long as i live. but ill do that job so clearly distastefull for you both. allow me" said the dragoness, folding her elegant wings across her back calmly. nona glanced her orbs onto the new arrival. nightflight (loaw shar versel) could definately be described as far beyond pretty. nona didnt react alot of the same glazed expressions she saw on other furys including that of thier male ruler.

alot of swooning and alot of hungry staring as if her scales were appetizing. the white pure strip if white on her undertummy and white dots on her wings like freshly fallen snow on a pure blue as a cloudless sky on the rest of her, save for elongated teardrop markings around her icy blue orbs. nightflight edged casually into the cave letting her looks display for all in the cave to see. nona thought she was a bit of a showoff. but a warm welcoming dragoness wherever she went. it also wasnt just her looks that made most night furys here highly respect her and practicaly fly off to do whatever she asked: the way her frame was built were extremely lithe, sleek and streamlined, allowing her to practicaly dodge any attack faster then it might land. she seemed to glide luiquedly around against any and all strikes aimed at her in the air, proudly showing her sheer speed and power. nightflight might be the most ready trained fury in all the known night furys in areal claw combat.

during training sessions she always won wings down. some wonderd why she didnt challange the male leader and take over the coloy. a rumor alco sircled around that a male abydos was attempting to be her mate by the winter. a fact most furys practically drooled over. why **didnt **she poses a mate already? something nona didnt bother finding out so was one of a few that didnt show mutch emotion nightflights way whenever they met. she suspected the slim female knew this but was kind enough not to push it. nona certainly wasnt going to obey her every wish like a queen. the effect however on the fury mother was the usual longing on her muzzle, nightflight seemed to be the perfict fury in every way, so her relief was clearly evident. "oh would you? its an honor. my sister doesnt fly all that well and shes not been alive that long in the colony. i can already see how thill work out well for all of us. im sure the ruler agrees. maybe youd possibly take her out on a not so dangerous hunting trip too?" the mother begged hopefully.

nona had a word to say about the effect nightflight had on some dragons: "disgusting." the dragoness flicked her eyes nonas way at the word and smiled slightly in knowing; she also had sensitive hearing. the sister cried out in delight flapping her night fury wings excitedly. nightflight looked straihgt into her eyes. "of course i shall in time little one. im not that busy anyway. would yuo wish to start today?" the happy delighted sounds the sister made this time sufficed her answer. "its not disgusting you say if i know how to preserve peace and i am good at it. now fly under my wingspawn like this, litle one and itll be less difficult to fly. here we go." nightflight gave nona a slight knowing happy laugh and took off with the mothers sister struggling to keep up. a content sigh behind nona became hearable. "isnt my sister the most luckiest thing to be able to fly under the wing of a perfict dragoness? No?" nona chose not to dignify that with an answer, choosing silence instad.

* * *

things were so pleantyful and well in food and the lingering surprise nightflight didnt challange she dudnt battle the current ruler out of his position that this made abydos want that dragoness even more. nona saw it clearly on his longing muzzle. she a few days later she heard loud echoing in a deepe cave in the rocky nest and hoverd nearby peering in. one was abydos by his mostly ebon hide but a sharp series of yellow lines down his middle and wings with a spurt of spots on his snout. his lashing tail was to her. "i dont know. its just theres so many others that obviously have thier hungry eye on you. im a lesser hunting fury when i choose to go collecting rabits and squirrels. i know you go all the time smply to impress the others with your fancy whirling dive. why you never be head hunter?" the other voice was warm but an underlay of alylistical mind. "i prefer to be under another so i get my fullest to remain how i look. its easier that way. i may be very intelligent but there are others who complete the job better then i could."

"but then why me? its almost winter and-" "because i like you, quiet and sensible instead of instead of the usual snout over tails to even touch my lovely coat of scales i wear. you facinate me with your quiet mind. who knows whatll come next. maybe some day ill be yours. its been nice seeing you again, male dragon. and by the way...nona i know its you! there is no point in listaning an hiding! you can come out now!" the albino heavier dragoness grimaced and sure enough further where the caves rim hid her nona looked into the slightlly smug look of nightflights. "i thought so. you might think im mad at a fellow fury for this but im not. we had nothing to hide to your ear frills to hear." nona saw abydos crain his yellow spotted neck and snout around to see who nightflight caught. he gave her an arch look. "i was just flying past and happend to overhear and it facinaited me" she stutterd.

the appealing dragoness gave a submissive bow of her snout to nona but it didnt seem all that sencere. more like a half mock. "oh im sure you were. im not angry. i have somewhere to be. i know i am the target of many stares: it is the way it is. i am well aware of that, nona. ill leave you two to it" the white female felt nightflights raw stelth and power like an aura as she winged gracefully past out of sight. a low growl came from nonas rear and she recultantly turned to see the ebony and yellow scaled dragon with his teeth bared angrily. "what was that for? our busineess is our business, not some female dragonesses (he didnt know nona nor respect her for surviving more brushes with perishing then any other fury) i dont even know you!" a new voice reponded before nona opend her jaws protestingly. a large black brute, hevy chest and muscular ebon neck. he appeared capable of vertical takeoff. his features were truely menacing but the albino fury didnt remember this soul that well.

"how can you not know? shes nona. everyone knows her. why dont you? my loaltie shall certainly get your potential mates attention instead assuredly." abydos bristled slightly to the new ebon scaled beast, lifting his yellow scaled wings threateningly. "i think not who are you?" the black brute shrugged where the membranes met his wing joints as if that sufficed. "i dont remember. i could care less though. i think it contains some word like death (bringer) in it. one thing nightflight shall like is my sheer boldness and sensibility" he finished bluntly. "sensability?" abydos doubtfully suggested dully. deathbringer ignored nona. he nodded just as briefly. nona left as the two males started arguing over who might be the most sly dragoness future mate. she doubted ethier of them. she flew off to join a hunt in feeding the nest. how dangerous were those?

* * *

the male ruler was in his cave dozing contentedly when the shouting began. cries of surprise and warning outside his cave became hearable to his ear plates. the male ruler pricked them as he rose to his paws ready for what he expected to hear; cries of the usual though unexpected encounters of flesh and bloods during a cut shot hunting party. what he saw at very first made him hesitate, his eyes unfouced from sleep. when did the sky this sun setting hour move? it shouldnt. "thier right behind us! theyve killed many of us already! its chaos and blood! the blue and grey banded dragon male is right behind us. not many are left accept the head lead fury and white one. took us by surprise. see for yourself." the ruler stilled the clearly unnerved fury from spilling more barely understandable words out of his jaws. the news cme out worse then the ruler expected to hear.

"its not flesh and bloods. night furys. like us. perhaps more then a thousand. coming to kill us all. Unless we join him. he said so himself!" he who? thats the question the male ruler willed to know. eyes finaly adjusted the male took to the air and sensed the fear in the air almost instantly. fear of not seeing thier mates again mostly. a wall of furys almost a distant seething thwacking mass of long wings blocked the distance approaching fast. he didnt know iy but a fleeing for thier lives were the hunting party with nona flying fast as she could. behind her flapped monstrosities of horror. the dragons muzzle seemed twisted with wretched glee. never had he expected his colony of furys to be attacked it seemed by other dragons. two leggeds possibly but not this. the new arrivals flew into his nest with a vengance he hadnt yet known. before he knew it two furys near him had been clawed into viciously. the nest ruler tried not glancing at thier vermillion coverd injuries.

his eyes fouced swiftly on the leader, an averaged sized but obviously very powerful advicary highly trained in ariel claw combat. "this is the way imcicilles greet thier future all knowing leader? i beg to differ" he snarled as his right claw tore into a furys throat on his right, slapping another coming to his side hoping to disable the head fury quickly, with his thwacking tail. his icy fury turned on the surprisd and recovering male rulers night fury but not in time for the attacking larger lizards wrathful talons to gash into its snout, earning it a strangled squak. seeing this most of the male rulers peaceful fuys fled back towards the caves they ventured from none too bravely. but he himself did not for he was a ruler after all not fleeing no matter the danger to his nest brother and sister? he flapped his wings more vigrously to fly in hard just as the war savaged muzzle contining eyes of smouldering supreme arrogance and unbeatable pride saw him across the gap of air. "

are all these night furys all so petty as to ethier run and hide like cowardly lizards or attack me at first glace? by your expression i indeed say thats an unwise yes. 'tis a pity, dragon. not long ago i saw the light and it isnt what all of you think it is. we have a mission. a drivin duty at all times to clense this entire land of the unpure to make that witch is right. fel the power roaring inside of you. it is nothing less then the best feeling you can possibly crave. think about it right now. think about the vast possibilities before rushing foolishly to your death, oh dont think i cant in a hartbeat. think of what this dragon offers to you all from glancing up at the moon. it arrives soon."his toothless grin was chilling. caculating. his rather convincing speech directed at him made him hesitate. "what nonsence? a moon? sure alot of us see it? why are you harassing my dragons? who are you?" he insisted calmly claws sheathed peacefully.

"youve never heard of me? im not all that surprised. you must be the all out dragon ruler of this place are you not? my apologies then. i met one very recently, was a bit defiant, kept saying no to my pleas. turns out she didnt have that long to see mutch of anything after that. she met her end not so long ago ethier for failing and rebelling against not wanting to see the truth. was ruler of this colony too around me, you see, not a fake, but now i am so mutch more and the moon helped me finally see it. i am leader loaw okar kahuakhaun. i had a former name before that but it means nothing to me now." the moon and stars? he didnt understand anything they talked about. what did that name even mean? did it matter? the male ruler never in his time had seen other night furys act so unnaturally aggressive! why do that? if this was the ruler he faced in the air now what an ill fitting one if impressively stark in fighting. his own personal ones did so for hunting trips to retrieve enough prey to appease the rest of the colony. all this unneccacairy and and destructive. "i see. your offer is intresting. this why it must lead to some loss of needless lives? Whats the point?" he pressed instead.

before loaw okar could speak again the black brute behind his ruler was there. "so? what right do you and your other nest furys have by flying in here assassanating our own? are you all crazy? this is clearly mass violence, for what purpose?" he shouted in his deeper voice. kahuakhauns answer was just as direct "care to say that again? were not all here to kill you just those that fail to see the light. were not that type. i kill with reason. whats to be felt contentedly here accept go out hunting for prey that in the end will not feed your insides? the other furys dont fully seem all that grateful when its offerd by your hard work. oh i know it well for i fell into the same blindness myelf. join with me and well clense all the unwilling rebellion." loaw okar glimpsed deathbringers body ways from him falter, there thats it, winning another loyel night fury follower over to serve him as the moon and stars wished to do to many dragons this rising twilight. his orbs no longer rivited on the evidently pathetic and sorely weak male ruler of this nest. his fate was assurred to doomed anyway he just didnt know it yet.

kahuakhaun sensed the eagerness and lust for something a little greater then he currently felt entitled to but wasnt sure where at. maybe of this ruler was dead hed feel slightly better to come see the light and poer that came with. the ruler was saying something his way but kahuakhaun wasnt listaning to him anymore: what use were a soon to be dead ruler anyway?

* * *

the attack had begun the peaceful nest realized a bit slowly. nightflight dint understand the reasoning behind it. who launched it? why? why deal death to furys who hadnt done anything? these questions sprang tomind as nightflight headed out to see what this was all about. at first glance her intelligent mind took everything in. disaster and wasteful destruction in the torn open carcasses below. her heart tore at the sight. the agile female knew a great many in her own nest, knw abydos the quiet and thoughtful dragon liked her just as mutch as the next fury. whatever was happening here nightflight fully intended to stop it, but as she somewhat wearily flew about an odd sight met her eye and a round of what sounded like victorious cries. the fury by the name of daneros had his snout and neck turned toward the sky rather painfully. "you wanted to feel its power within? feel it! feel it! its beyond devinely neccacairy to achieve enlightenment by the moons ultimate will. do you see the truth now?"

to her confused dismay daneros nodded as now nightflight saw his scale markings on his sides had...shifted somehow! how did that transpire? the dragoness saw immediately some sort of strong mind control was at work here. in her observation shed gotten too close not to be noticed. "go fly to the rest of the followers under our great leader loaw okar and kill all the ones who do not believe in the truth! go! and you; wonderful isnt it? the power flowing into you is unthinkably good inside you, look around, dont become another waste of broken bodies down below. weve all come to rescue you from what once was. its already dawining. look up, dragoness and see i can help you if need be." another female all muddy brown nightflight didnt recall being in her nest approached. "let us stretch a paw under that slender head of yours and aid you in looking up. dont fight us. its useless to resist. we can help you see." she offerd nightflight who most certainly could resist all she wanted and the more warped words came out of these senseless night furys the moe she grew knowlegable to thier plans.

even as a most strikingly beautyful creature she could be quite cold as ice when she wanted to. she locked orbs with tranced dragons aound her. "take me to this loaw okar _now_."

* * *

"Ah more breatheren to obey me...more night furys" his eyes roved over the destruction his loyel followers were creating, killing all the weak minded furys of this newer nest. even now he glanced down at his frontal talons somewhat disdainfully coated with stickly clingy vermillion hed just shed by digging all his claws into the protesting male rulers unprotected undertummy when hed briefly grappled followed by a fireball to his face to finish him. what a waste. sutch a useless waste of lives. but the ruler of the night furys to see the path the god protector was dissapointed in the body lying brokenly somewhere below him. kahuakhauns night furys were doing thier duty of course working thier way further into the nest, laying waste to those that refused to side with him by looking up at the moon starting to rise overhead. cries and startled shouting reached kahuakhauns ear plates for his followers tore thier former misguided world apart, things were about to truely change when loaw okar quonkored this nest.

his triumph of becoming ruler of his own colony was one goal accomplished. now the land. the god protector had givin it all to him to free the dragons of this world from couded viewing. as hos followers flew around past him to cerry out his instructions some came toward him. dismissing two of 'the others' as his own bretheren his cold caculating eyes immediately licked up the slim shapely female winging her way to him. she wasnt one of his. his thoughts ficked over her almost reverantly, a prized possion in building within him then. oh she was just the most pityingly blind beautiful creature kahuakhaun ever glimpsed in his own short time seeing the light and feeling the power. his heart heardend: whoever she was now soon wouldnt matter anymore, she was his now, body soul and mind! this lizard would be molded by loaw okars vision and brain for a paitent killer in the making, nothing would stand in her way (accept himself) and maybe even make her a second leader of sourts when his foucus might be elsewhere.

a perfict plan for a perfict female about to be his. regrettably tearing his orbs off the prety sleek female kahuakhaun turned to the brown slightly sheepish female, she wasnt that strong of mind but hed spared her life to see how useful she could prove herself, like now perhaps. "obuekhov who is this? what are you doing here? why have you come to me? to be destroyed or become one of us?" the female made a noise of disgusted distain as one of kahuakhauns dragons caught up with a member of the nest and sliced its claws neatly into its body, spilling its lovely contents and alot of vermilion as it gave a gargled cry of last dispair, falling from the battlfield in the sky. "my name is nightflight why all this destruction? its all a real waste. stop this i plead. your fellow furys merely followed me back here at my request so i wasnt captured or anything i dont understnad all tjis carnage."

kahuakhauns earlier fouced mind had become couded by his personel need to keep this nightflight fury into a folloer: greed and posession. loaw okar in his leadership granted by the moon and stars would make it happen. "what does it want? to join us or die as all shall be here anyway?" nightflight didnt really know where the current ruler was but all this spilled vermillion must stop. mates and thier young furys were being killed. she took a deep breath to fill her insides of what was to come. she prepared herself, flexing her wings experementally. she was sueher now enemy noticed this. she hadnt fought in awhile though she always won. shed do it again. "well then it seems if im left with no choise to fight you for ruling of your attacking colony as my own" kahuakhauns goast of a smile was most evil.

* * *

fight off an attacker, hide or retreat from too many, do it again: that seemed to be dragon nonas whole situation shed been harshly thrown snoutfirst into without so mutch as a warning that shed die if not efending her soul. nona didnt like to fly and hide but if that meant she didnt have to slay anymore, ethier what she now realized was an influence of her own nest furys or the attacking enemy, then shed settle for that. she made a face as her wings propelled her around a courner just out of sight of a few of her tranced persuers. "i know what i call this little adventure: fun. yah feeing and playing like an ignorant younger dragoness like theyll never catch me, not ending me as if they ever catch up. from what shed seen so far the battle was lost to save thier nest, or mutch anyone seeing as the attacks led by undoubtedly a nest ruler, alls left to do was bring those whod currebtkly survived this mess and figure out what just ocurred. where was nightflight and the ruler of the colony? hopefully not dead...or worse. earlier everything was just fine and now? nona shook her head and flew slightly faster to stay ahead of the night furys after her soul.

to nona her world was falling apart, her closest maybe allies and friends in the nest were taken away from her or twisted, and her determination to survive hung by a tailflap. all around the albino dragoness all was chaos. if she hoped not to get caught up in the battle waging out there a miracle she needed. she nearly slammed into the red and gold colored fury in front of her who regarded nona with surprise then caution. so it luckily wasnt one of her brother or sister furys in an mind influence. how did they even do that. "you cant flee any longer, dragoness. your race is over." the male cried. that somehow irritited a reasonable nona more then remaining peacefully silent and not raving how the unfortunate ethier looked up or suffered the wrath of the invading dragon. witch several repeated this all already. "your journey must end." she readied a fireball to singe this annoying attacker out of her way. "by the will of all we stand for it has just begun!"

"then prepare to perish, resistant lizard, in the real sea of fire. fear us and whom leads us." a new set of voices came from behind her. the persuing furys of her colony came flapping up confidantly from behind. four to one good soul? not fair! before anyone made further move or snarky comment shed launched her signature flames at the lead fury. he dodged with some who trained for this, whirled and shot another at the right most wingy shape. nona was fairily good at at claw combat but many didnt know that. sutch as these. that fury shriked in surprise but nonas attention shifted readily to disable the next lizard in line. the last wasnt as easily beaten, but then again the quiet, not raving dark ebon dragon male didnt have to. he smiled thinly, that itching getting more irritating smile at her. "hello, dragon. i wont be that reasonable then the others. i strike faster. your snout looks as if its seen a flesh and blood riding a dragon. like im familliar to you." it was true. the night fury last lost in the confusion chasing her was nona other then abydos.

* * *

it was the same worry that plagued black brute deathbringer. where to fly where to run where to hide? where could the big creature flee to that others would not find. hed seen what happend to most of his brothers and sisters already, warped or twisted beyond measure, helping somehow to track down further of thier own. it was sickaning more so that deeathbringer couldnt do anything about it. some he mightve called friend were lost to him forever. hed so far evaded luckily attemps to make him 'one of them' but for how mutch longer that lasted? his mind swam: he needed to find nightflight right now before anything rather unpleasant ocurred to his mate. yes, his because nightflight already voiced her intrest to being that scrawnny lesser night furys. how was being quietly sensible impressing others? how was that bringing meals to fill themselves? maybe it be time he showed her how admirable he really was.

a big show of strength jut to get her eyes trailing his steering rear rudders whenever he chose to fly, her haging onto every scale like he did hers. "i wonder what young furys well produce" : deathflight? nightbringer? hmm that doesnt snound very matish to me" he thought absently. it was only the impact of a fireball hurled from another night fury throat did diathbringer finally pay attention o the task at claw. he emitted a startled roar, turning to view yet another fury female this time with some annoyance. "dont you shameless lizards have anything else better to do? like mind your own nests? leave ours alone. if i were you thats what id be doing instead of killing us off because you feel like it" he grumbled. the other attacker surged toward him to begin another skirmish in a chaotic day with many. "no not really: it wasnt i that started this but that of our powerful leader. he is the best gift to us the god protector ever gave the day they turned my unseeing eyes to the light. i invite you to see it too. i dont want to kill you" she insisted in a voice reeking with almost pure pleading.

right away deatbringer learned two things about her: her gibberish was amusing and her fighting skills were pitiful. "yah ive been meaning to ask you lot where this load of nonsense came from, your dreamy eyed lizard worshipers or the crazy murderous leader whoever i just escaped from earlier. this moon business is really starting to get on my nerves. put a wing in it already" he sneered at the female corrupted fury. "if you dont kill me im sure the tiresome ego of your nonstop talks of purity shall surely poision me to death; as in bore." she hissed frusteratedly. "dont let loaw okar hear you say that, his manner is vicious and his claws curelly merciless. you think you see the land as it is but let me show you. who needs mates when the all knowingness of the god protector speaks in your mind what rightfully must be done. be a strong fllower. be reasonable. listen to me!" deathbringers bigger mass crashed to lock claws together with that of the females. her snout was evil but twistedly hopeful of his fate.

he had other ideas, taking her opaning as a target to scourch her muzzle black with his own flames. she reeled screetching loudly. "ive never been a big listaner. more a doer. now stop boring me or ill get frusterated. she struck out blindly at him, to witch he evaded in time. he led her on a flying chase through the pinnacles, her angry mass behind. "stop now and turn to face the truth, not flee it! im paitent: i can wait!" she called after him, actually giving up the chase intrestingly. deathbringer felt relief swamp him. his swift speed left his mates violent night fury persuer far behind. perhaps these attackers wernt all alike. he had a little time to think this over as there ahead of him the sight of nightflight surrounded by what appeared to be many followers and his heart brutal as it was tightend. then he realized she was fighting claw to claw with another familliar very unusually skilled grey and black banded fury larger then she, the circling followers gathering slowly to oberserve and cheer against nightflight. he viewed her as otherwise.

he took off toward the amassed group to join forces with her. maybe thisd prove to her in the end strength and heavy mass won out over overly thinking in a cave all day hoping shed come to him. with all the other confusion all around him he failed noticing two pairs of claws reach out above his angle of sight to latch onto a wing and shoulders. finding his flight halted he plummeted heavily with two night furys on top of his ebon form. how dare they? "should we kill him?" quipped a cold females voice deathbringer didnt know to witch as they all fell the other oozed his own reply: "nothis one seems extremely strong, a loyel follower. loaw okar told us to save the strong should we find them. reach under his neck." "you crazy minded attackers! let go of me! he roared defiantly. but they merely ignored him and his anger fuled his struggling to get free, breaking out of thier grasp. another form slammed down on top of him hard enough to stun, he looked up, a yellow stomached intresting slightly recognizable muzzle stared back at him: one of thier own colony, twisted into something of a monster.

"we have ouselves a strong one but still worth saving. i loaw snarna mandalore shall crush your resistance. just have a bit of guidance would you? let me handle this. ive rounded up a few of these resistant pests already." (denix-replay) thrust her claw hard with them sheathed under his head, wrecching his unwilling eyes to the sky. oh he struggled, that deathbringer tried, he did. but in the end with three curupted followers surrounding him and no way out or ways to sek out his strong desire to have nightflight out there fighting who knows what, maybe it was just better to give in. perhaps it was better that way.

* * *

nona was happy to see him, or at least she was. maybe not so mutch this moment with that hint of smething nastier hiden in his orbs. "good youe here to help me out? i was afraid something happend to you." suprisingly the other three followers recovering nearby didnt rise to fight her instead remaining thier positions. "yes i have somethings transpired to me. i am here to help." nona developed that uneasy sinking feeling as soon as she hurtled aside to bareky not get impacted by abydos fireball. "abydos!" she called disbelievingky. he wouldnt! he couldnt! wasnt he really looking forward to nightflight? nonas heart qunched: would everyine she truely starting care about vanish before her eyes? so great was her hesitation that abydos alone smacked into her victoriously, his laugh painful to hear.

she saw his claws with her and him locked together that were aiming to slyly gougue her eyes out of her head. "i wont let you" she shouted with mounting frustration. she rammed a sheathed paw hard under his jaws to stun him macking him let go and fall a bit further then realighning a bit. "is that the best youve truely got? my power is devine! the bloodlust to kill, strong! dont doubt the desire i contain sience the light is there for all to see, i invite you to come see it before your time is up, dragon" he sneerd. truely, something had happend to him tomake him say sutch disasterous words. she dodged right to avoid his fireball whizzing by and she winged up higher to the nest caves: possibly if she slipped into the cave system shed eascape at least with her life: whoever led these attackers most lickly another ruler quonkored this battle. the nest was lost. "you may escape from me but the god protector sees all" abydos continued menacingly.

nona needed to get away from all this. she blinded the air momentairily with a flame just in front of abydos eyes, evaded the others rather clumsy efforts to grab him, rocketing into the nearest cave in the rocky clump. it wasnt the furys that needed to be told aloud "ssshe issss a potential thrat. find her" the moons thought speak hissed in thier minds through its will. but nona was more smart knew many of these caves to hide or play with the younger furys, now itd aid her in escaping whatever evil influence seared the brains of those behind her and a possible mate for nightflight. the expected sounds of loud wingbeats shok the air up to her ear frills pricked for pursuing targets, she found a spot in the darkness randomly around a bend, saw the first attacker of loaw okar and blasted it procicely in the snout with alkaline flame. "you little fool we direct the world now as we direct the power of the flame!" the singed faced lizard roared back with a blast of its own.

nona moved herself out of the way just in time but the enragued dragon fired after her and they kept coming. "it guides us! we are the all over perfict species to do its will! we _made_ you. we destroy all those that do not choose to follow!" nona closed frilles to her head so she couldnt hear more of the awful things being venomously said. she needed to get far away as possible from all this and never look back on it lest it chase her to not let go from this bloody nightmare. nona managed to escape the tight grasp of loaw okar kahuakhaun. hed been beaten by nightflight and let go to battle another day, only one other did as well, on purpose by that leader, facing that albino dragoness again mutch nastier later in horrible twisted ways nona could only imagine.

* * *

in the present deathbringer thought about that dragoness again turned to a better future as he flew away from his leaders newest hideout. some things wernt the same with him now. so the body no longer contained the bright lovely furys soul like it once did, the nest he origionally labled home and anyone he fomerly knew were gone. but theyd found better lives now then they did. shame many of those resilliant furys took that away from them. his next vengeful words spilled forth of his battle scared snout: "but my annoyance remains. my one enemy that white clad sweetheart is still not dead. why cant she be? everyone ove known fails to wipe her from this land, and i will not rest until someone does so." the black brute thought it for the better now that whoeverd made the truth flash to him and the knowlege he now posessed the god protectors sweet lust for him to kill. the question he wished now is why didnt his current leader to suceed continued to be as weak as loaw okar four years ago was weak kill off nona when her fighting skills wernt as good back then?

why couldnt perseverin? the news when reatching deathbringer that nona as thier leader prompltly killed loaw dagny fanned his then shallow hatered deeper. a completealy murderous leader perfictly guided by the moons directive: wasted. the black brute hated all thoswe blind lizards. the versel courpose hadnt answerd him in that hideout but he was certain that happy gleefyl winning over a dead nona wernt part if its plans. "well mine are spicific. its time to do things my own way. aranidae can watch as i achieve all our needs with the death of that dragon." deathbringer would seek out nona at any cost to himself. hed be able to do what no other fury could; destroy loaw perna in rememberance of nightflight.


End file.
